This will be an open-label treatment study. Upon completion of the treatment regimen in an ongoing thermopentin U.S. clinical Phase 2 or 3 study, subjects will be offered the opportunity to enroll in this open- label study and will receive subcutaneous injections of thymopentin, 50 mg.1.0 mL, three times a week, every other day. Subjects currently enrolled in the ongoing open-label protocol (07.32.008-80) will be allowed to roll over into this study. Subjects will maintain their previously assigned study number and will continue to self-administer theri injections. Subjects whodiscontinue treatment with thymopentin for more than 1 month will not be allowed to restart thymopentin unless the investigator and the subject feel it is in the subjects best interest to do so. If a decision to restart thymopentin is make, complete written documentation of the rationale must be provided to the Sponsor by the Investigator prior to restarting treatment.